AWAY WITH THE MASK!
by ChanRou
Summary: What will Sakura and the gang do just to get Kakashi's mask off? Look and see! Takes place in Shippuden...How far are they willing to go? OOOO....SakuSasu and SakuKaka NARUHINA ADDED warning! Will eventually be Kakasaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Omg this is gonna be like so retarded but funny XD..takes place in shippuden!**

The streets of Konoha were busier than usual today. Haruno Sakura was making her way to the bridge for daily training. She was thinking about her plan.

'Today's the day! I'm finally going to see Kakashi's true face!' She thought silently. She decided not to tell the others her plan because they would most likely object, well Naruto would at least. She was not looking where she was going and tripped on the bridge. As she was expecting to hit the ground she felt a pair of strong arms on hers.

"You should really learn to be more careful."Sasuke said with an emotionless face.

'Cold as always.' she thought.'But hott none the less.'

"Hey Sakura!" Yelled a annoying blond-head."Your later than usual,something hold you up?"

"Not really, I was just kinda slow getting out of bed."

"Oh well Kakashi-sensei hasn't arrived yet." he replied.

"How very observant of you." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Your earlier than usual! What gives?!"Naruto yelled.

"I'm standing right here, no need to yell."

"Well...hmph."

"Kakashi sensei, I need to speak with you after training today!" Sakura interjected.

"Really why is that?" he asked.

"Um, I uh...just wait and see."she said shyly. That seemed to put everyones attention on her. 'Oh no, they are all watching me!'

"What are ya'll all staring at?! Can't a student talk with her teacher!?" she yelled. Everbody knew not to get on her badside. They had seen with their own eyes what she was capable of when she was angry.

"That is fine Sakura, I'm kinda curious though." Kakashi said through his mask.

Inner Sakura: "HAHA! Just wait till I get my hands on that mask! Then I'll be the only one who has seen it out of our team! They will be so jealous!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HEhehehe...Can anyone guess wat she will do?! XDXDXD**

The day was hotter than most. It seemed cool in the morning but now it was scorching.'The hotter, the more effective.' Sakura thought silently. Training was over for today but they stuck around and just laid there in the grass.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you going to the festival tomarrow?"asked Naruto.

"Hmmmm, I may. Why are you asking me to go with you?" Kakashi asked eagerly.

"W-W-WHAT!? I NEVER SAID THAT I WAS JUST ASKING YOU IF YOU WERE GOING!"Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, too bad for you Kakashi, Naruto is already going with Hinata." Sasuke replied boringly.

"Well, what a shame." Kakashi giggled. Everyone started staring at him, but Sakura was in another world.

'I wonder what Kakashi looks like without anything on, including his mask.' she thought silently.

_Daydream_

_it was a beautiful sunny day as Kakashi and Sakura sat under a tree._

_"OH! Kakashi-sensei you are so funny!!"Sakura said._

_"Aren't I? Well, I do try...it's an honor to be training a pretty girl like you Sakura."_

_"Oh sensei, stop you embarrassing me!" Sakura giggled._

_end of daydream_

"SAKURA WAKE UP! CALL THE NURSE SHE'S DYING!"Naruto yelled.

"YOU IDIOT I AM THE NURSE!" Sakura yelled as she bolted up. Unfortunalty Sasuke happened to be right above her head, so you can only guess what happened. They both fell back in pain from their heads.

"Damn that hurt!" they both said.

"Um, sorry Sasuke I really didn't mean to." She said in a apologetic voice.He stared at her for a few seconds. He didn't have a cold look on his face though.

"It's no problem just watch where you heads going next time." He replied. He just realized that what he said made no sense at all. "Or whatever." he added.

"Hehe...I will next time Sasuke." Sakura said embarrassed.

"Kool beans. Kool beans." Naruto said unexpectedly.Now it was his turn to get stared at."WHAT?! I heard in on this cool T.V. show called "Neko-San:The True Story."

"RIGHHHHTT...Ok well lets go home for today."Kakashi said.

"Ok, bye Sasuke! Bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Bye!"Sakura replied...Sasuke just topped it off with a single "Hn."

"Well, I guess I'll be going too." Sasuke said. "Seeya.."

"Sakura? Weren't you going to talk about something to me?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah!" she said excitingly. "Let's go deep into the woods though."

"Why? I have to be home soon so get it over with right here." He replied.

"NO!" He stared at her weirdly."I mean, it's reeeeaaaaallllllyyyy personal. It's like a forbidden secret!" Sakura said.She knew she sounded lame but she was still confident. He finally gave in and smiled.

"Ok let's go." he said.

_**(A/N) (MUAHAHHAHAHAA CLIFFY!XDXD...I wonder...what she will do...XD. You'll just have to to plps! Oh and My nickname is Neko-San so thats where the T.V. show came from and Kool Beans is my saying...XD DONT MESS WIT THE SAYIN FOOL! XDXDXD J/K!!!!!! Well, gonna have the next chappie up saturday or Sunday...probably Sunday bc Im gonna watch the Naruto movie in English Saturday. It will probably be lame in English but who knows? Maybe it won't.**_


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked through the woods Sakura kept glancing towards Kakashi. She was oblivious that Kakashi knew she was looking at him.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sensei?" Sakura replied.

"Is there a particular reason you keep glancing over here at me?"

Sakura blushed. "Um no not really. I just..." Sakura didn't finish her sentence as she began to sob. Kakashi looked at her with bewilderment.

"S-Sakura what's the matter?" Kakashi asked.

"It's just..."

"Just what?" He didn't get a reply and he was suddenly dragged down.

"Sakura now look what you've done, now I have to..."Kakashi paused as Sakura leaned over him.

"I'm sorry sensei, forgive me?" She said in a angel-like voice. Kakashi looked into her soft emerald eyes.

"Well I don't know what you are planning to do but I know you are up to something." Kakashi said knowingly. Sakura just smirked.

"Kakashi-sensei? May I, kiss you?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He spotted him when he was passing by Ichiraku's Ramen.

"What do you want dobe?"

"So, what do you think Sakura wanted to ask Kakashi about?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care either."

"Aww...c'mon Sasuke you know you like Sakura-chan!"Naruto said teasingly.

"Hn"

"Aha! SO YOU DO LIKE SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!"yelled Naruto.

"SHHHHHH!!! Would you keep your damn mouth shut Naruto, I don't want the whole freaking world knowing!"

"Well, the whole world already knows, they've known ever since you came back from that homosexual pervert.So...Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You wanna go spy on them?"he asked pleadingly.

"What?!"

"C'mon it'll be fun and it's a sure way to know Kakashi won't do anything 'wrong'.Naruto had put emphasis on the word WRONG.And that was enough for Sasuke.

"Alright fine."

"YYYYEEEESSSSHHHHH!!!!!"

"Ok, ok...quiet down now!"

"Fine teme."

"Dobe"

**Back to the 'THEM'!**

"Wha-What?" Kakashi asked shockingly.

"May I, kiss you? I really was looking forward to this." Sakura said in a slow tone.

"I...uh...well..." He was getting kind of suspicious as Sakura was lowering her hand to a specific area.

"All you need to do...is...let me access your lips..." She said seductivly.

"I think I know what your trying to do...Haruno Sakura..."Kakashi said.

"Oh really? And what is that?" Sakura said extra slow.

"You just wanna see what's under the mask don't you?"

"Yes and...no..."Sakura said giggling.

"Wha???" He didn't get to finish when he sensed something above his head. 

"What's the matter s-e-n-s-e-i?"she whispered in his ear. She then started planting small kisses on his neck."Why won't you play with me?" she asked.

"I...I...Sakura this is so unexpected." kakashi whispered.

"Yeah well, life is a mystery isn't it?" Kakashi groaned as Sakura continued.

**meanwhile...**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto and Sasuke both mentally yelled.

"What the hell is Sakura doing?!"Naruto whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? She's using what she has to see what's under the mask..."

"Looks like she is seducing him to me..."

"My point exactly dobe..."Sasuke said as he wondered...'Maybe I should start wearing a mask so she would do that to me...' He grinned and mentally congratulated himself for thinking of the idea...

Both, Naruto and Sasuke, continued to watch over in the tree...

_**(a/n) HAHAHAHAH FLUFF!!!!those two pervs watching poor sakura seduce kakashi...tehe!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura, just how far are you willing to go?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"I'm talking about how your doing this all because you want to see what's under my mask."he replied.

"I'm not wanting to see your face, I'm wanting to see ALL of you."

Naruto and Sasuke goggled at what Sakura had just said.

"WTF?!" Sasuke whispered just enough where they couldn't here him.

"Don't ask me...Tsunade probably taught her all this stuff."Naruto said.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"SASUKE!?!?!?!?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut the hell up Dobe!"

"Kakashi-sensei...did you hear something?" Sakura mumbled between kisses of the neck.(tehe i so cheesy)

"Nope."Kakashi said with a grin.'Might as well enjoy it while I can, those two are going to end up bursting anyways...' his thoughts were interupted as Sakura crept her hand up to his mask and yanked it down.

"YES! I SEE YOUR TRUE FACE AND...ANd...And...and..."Sakura was now to a studdering point.

"Can you see Teme!?"Naruto whispered.

"No! Can you see?"

"No...that's why I asked you..."

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't know why you wear the mask..you look smexy without it."Sakura said in a husky voice.

"Well, I don't know.I think I'll keep in on for the time being.Well, I gotta go see Tsunade about a mission. Seeya Sakura...and others."Kakashi said walking out of the forest.

"Others?"Sakura said confused.

"DAMN!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto, being the idiot he is, bumped both of them out of the tree.

"YOU GUYS?!?!?!?"Sakura yelled furiously."DID YOU SEE THE WHOLE THING?!?!?!"

"Sure did!"Naruto grinned cheesily.

"Bad...thing...to...say..."Sasuke said squeakily, obviously frightened by the aura in the air.

"Sakura listen we had good intintions..."

"YOU...TWO...ARE...GONNA...DDDDIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled and then came straight for them with a chakra-filled fist.

"R..run D..Dobe."Sasuke studdered.

"N..no y..you...r...run.."Naruto replied.

Both boys were scared to do anything. They finally got their courage back and ran as fast as they could.

"Hurry teme! She's gaining on us!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut the hell up! I know that!"

And the chase goes on...

(A/N)(YES!!!!! I got a new chappie up! Don't think it ends here...oh no...the pervertedness has not even started plpz!!!!!! Oh yes I am continuing ALOT of pervertedness!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! I needed to write lemon...well this is just a lil lemon...XD Oh and plz ignore all of my spelling probs...lol.

Later that Day

"S..Sakura...we really didn't mean to startle(sp?)you..."Naruto said quietly.

"Startle Me?!"the yound kuinoichi(sp?) yelled."You two were spying on me! With Kakashi-sensei no less!" Her face was now flushed with anger. Sasuke was just sitting there saying nothing.  
'It would have been better if she took her shirt off when she was with Kakashi.'he thought."I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I COULD HAVE USED THE REPLACMENT JUTSU!!!!" Naruto and Sakura just stared at him. Sasuke was oblivious that he had just practically screamed outloud.

"What are you talking about teme?"Naruto asked. Sakura was now fuming in a corner. They turned over to her as they heard something. They found out it was the growling of a certain pink haired teammate.

"Oh...I know what you meant...and..."she paused.

'Maybe she'll agree with me.'Sasuke thought hopefully. He was interrupted when he heard Sakura start again.

"And...I'M TOTALLY GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Sakura was then running toward Sasuke. He was running full speed to find some safe place.He could hear Naruto way off yelling "Run,TEME,Run!"

'Yes, a corner!'he thought. He ran into the crease of two buildings.

"Huh? Where did he...?" Sakura began. She heard a faint noise coming from the crease.'There you are Uchiha!' she thought excitedly.

'Damn she's coming!' Sasuke paniced. His panic was soon replaced by a smirk. 'It's the perfect plan.' he thought.

Sasuke then saw Sakura running towards him. He then activated his sharingan and missed the chakra filled punch by inches. Sakura stumbled a bit from the punch she just threw. 'What the...?' she was cut short when Sasuke pinned her to the wall. "What the hell is your problem Sasuke!?"

"I have no problem."he replied. She saw him smirk.

'What is he up to?'she thought. She was still wondering while he nuzzled her neck."Sorry,couldn't resist."he told her. She gasped as he started nibbling on her ear. A blush then crept upon her face. She moaned as he started sending light kisses down toward her neck. Those were soon replaced by intense hot kisses that sent chills up her spine. 'How is it possible for someone to smell so nice after training?'he thought silently.'Damn hormones.'

Not exactly knowing what Sasuke was planning, she felt him slide his hands over her waist, letting go of her pinned shoulders. She froze, she didn't know what to do. She felt his hnds going higher until they were at her breasts.

"S...Sasuke." she moaned.

'I love it when she says my name.'Sasuke thought. "Enough talk" he said. She was confused until he moved he lips onto hers.She moaned. She could feel him nibbling at her lip, begging for entrance. She gladly let him in. She really didn't know what he was going at or why she was following along. Now she could feel his tongue colliding with her own.

'Wait, this isn't right.'she thought.Her thoughts were again interrupted by the sound of a group of people."Shit"Sasuke whispered. When he turned back around he noticed Sakura was gone.

"Double shit." Sasuke said a little louder. 


	6. Chapter 6

WOW..I updated in this little of time...ITS A MIRACLE! YAYAYAY! Ok here is some naruhina and some Tsunade :D ENJOY!

"Naruto?"

"Hm? Oh hey teme."

"Have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke was now angry.One, because Sakura left without a word. And two, because Naruto was being so dobish.

"Um no why?" Naruto answered.

"No reason..." 'I wonder if she's mad, no she wouldn't be. I mean it's me we are talking about.' Sasuke smirked.

"H..hey Naruto."someone said behind Sasuke. "Y..you wanted me to meet you here?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon Hinata! Take a seat!"he answered.(They are at Ichiraku's by the way.) Hinata blushed."Well teme if you don't mind I would like to talk to Hinata...privately."Naruto finished.

"Fine.Just tell me when or if you see Sakura around."Sasuke said emotionless as always.

Hinata finally spoke up. "I...I think I saw her in town with Lady Tsunade.

"Really? Well I'll...I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Teme!

Meanwhile

"HE DID WHAT!?"

"Tsunade please calm down!"Sakura pleaded.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!"

"Because! People are staring!"

"I'm the damn hokage and I order you to stop staring! Go make a baby or something people!"

"Tsunade! Don't say that!" Sakura said blushing.

"It's only natural my dear student."Tsunade continued."I'm gonna tell you right now, this won't be the last time Uchiha does something like this.Oh no, next time it will be much worse..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT TIME!?" Sakura asked angry and embarrased.

"I mean next time he'll probably try to 'revive his clan' or whatever he says.All the same."

"Wha..What!? Not with me..." Sakura said flushed.

"Are you really that oblivious? He practically swoons. not like all the other fanboys you have but I can tell." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Tsunade...IM ONLY FREAKIN 16! I'm not a whore you know!"Sakura said getting angry.

"Well, I'm gonna teach you the basics anyway." Tsunade grinned.

"HUH?! TEACH ME WHAT EXACTLY?!" Sakura sounded sacred now.

"Sex ed of course!" Tsunade was oblivious that Sakura was passed out, hanging over the table.

"Tsk,tsk. Sakura is gonna have one hell of a time when Sasuke advances."

Meanwhile at Ichiraku's

"Thanks Naruto.Y..you know for the r...ramen and all." Hinata said blushing.

"Hinata...may I ask you something?" Naruto asked.Hinata gasped. "Do you feel comfortable around me?"

"Y..yes Naruto, I...I also really li...like you a...alot." Hinata studdered. Naruto gasped and looked at her. Hinata turned her head and blushed madly.

"Hinata..." Naruto said while stroking the back of her hair.Hinata had confusion written all over her face.

"I am going to kiss you know, is that, ok?"Naruto asked.(idiot) Hinata gasped once again.

"I...I"she didn't get to finish as Naruto held a handful of hair in his hand and yanked her head around suprised that he didn't give her whiplash.He then kissed her so passionatly, she wouldn't be surprised if the people around her felt pleasure or wanted to be in her position, guy or girl.It was minutes before they broke apart both gasping for air.

"N...naruto..." she whispered as they looked into each others eyes."Do...Do you want to come to my place?"Hinata asked while blushing. Naruto stared wide-eyed at her.

"Sure as long as it's ok with your father."he said eagerly.

"My father is currently away. He shouldn't be back till tomarrow." she said smiling. Naruto was amazed. 'Hinata didn't even blush or studder.' he thought silently.

Meanwhile

"Where am I?" Sakura wondered as she was finally waking up.

"Oh your awake!"Tsunade said happily as Sakura stared. She was bewildered seeing Tsunade sitting on Jiraiya's lap.

"Why are you sitting on the pervert's lap?" Sakura asked.

"Do you see any other damn chairs in here?!" she yelled.

"Oh."Sakura nervously giggled."What happened? Did I just fall or something?"

"No, you just passed out when I said sex..."Tsunade didn't get to finish as Sakura passed out...again. Tsunade when over to where she was laying.

"GET UP!"she yelled while slapping her on the head.

"OW!You didn't have to hit me!"

"Yes I did Sakura! Everytime I say the damn word you pass out!"

"Well your the one who started talking about 'him'!" Sakura yelled."I'm outta here, I'm going home!"

"Be careful Sakura!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura ran out the door.

Meanwhile

"Wow,your house is way bigger in the inside Hinata."Naruto said amazed.

"Y..Yeah."

"So..."Naruto started.

"Um, are you hungry?"Hinata asked."No not really."Naruto replied.Right then his stomach started growling louder and louder."A little maybe."he finished.

"T..this way."Hinata answered.

"S..so? Do you want r..ramen?" Hinata studdered.

"Yup! If that's ok I mean."

"S..sure."

'Why does she always studder?'Naruto wondered."Hey! Hinata!"she turned and stared at him. "Why are you always so nervous around me?" He got up."It's not like I'm gonna corner you...make it to where you can't move." As he said all these things, he was actually doing them at the same time. "It's not like i want you to sleep with me..."he whispered in her ear.Hinata gasped as he took her waist and picked her up.

"N...Naruto what are you doing?!" Hinata asked confused.

"Which way is your room?"Naruto asked.

"Right there but...w...why?" Then it hit her. A new found excitement hit her then along with fear and confusion. Naruto placed her on the floor.

"I...I..."he didn't let her finish as he forced his lips on hers."Wait..this isn't...AH!" She screamed as he practically ripped her shirt off. She was now only in her bra amd skirt.

"It's ok, that's all I wanted."he said innecently.She blushed as he tucked her into her bed.It was now dark in Konoha. She closed her eyes but immediantly popped them back open as she felt someone entangle their legs with her own.She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"That's all I wanted was to sleep with you."he said smiling.He gently nuzzled her hair. She also smiled and gave into those arms.

Back With Sakura and its still night

"Damn Tsunade...DAMN EVERYONE!!" Sakura yelled.'Wonder where Sasuke is...' she thought.As if someone was reading her mind she heard Tenten.

"Sasuke was looking for you, Sakura.He's back home now."

"Oh hey Tenten.How's Lee and Neji?"Sakura asked.

"They're fine, but the talk is that you and Sasuke have a "thing"."

Sakura blushed. "Trust me, it's nothing."Sakura stated. She then walked away to her house.

"She so loves him!"Tenten whispered to herself. Little did both of them know, Sasuke was sitting on a building listening. "Our little thing,Saskura Haruno."he said to himself and smirked.

IN THE MORNING

Hinata woke with a smile on her face. Those strong arms were still there. her smile immediantly faded when she remebered her father would be home any second.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Hinata yelled. Hinayta surprised herself.She never yelled so loud.

"What is it Hinata?What's wrong?"Naruto asked lazily.

"My father!" she said panicking.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said as he put his shirt and pants back on. Hinata blushed as she just realized that he was sleeping with her in only his boxers.

"Here's your shirt."he said as he threw her the blouse. She blushed deeper as she realized she was only in a bra.

"Seeya later Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he kissed her and ran out the back door. She then heard the front door open.

"Hinata!" someone yelled.

"Father!"She yelled and went to greet him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Today was rather cold in Konoha."Mmmmmm...ramen."Naruto mumbled. He was still thinking about the previous morning.

'I was so close to being caught!'he thought.

FLASHBACK Naruto POV

I was just sleeping peacefully when I felt the warmness on my chest fade away. About a half a second later I heard someone scream. It was Hinata. She was yelling for me to get up,that's when she reminded me about her father coming home. I noticed it was almost noon. I jumped out of bed and retrieved my clothes and put them back on. I then gave her a quick kiss and ran out the back door. I saw her father, and I was scared he would see me. I stepped on a pile of sticks and he turned around. So, me being so smart , transformed into Neji. He thought nothing of it and walked into the house.

End of flashback

"I just wished I could have stayed longer..."he sighed."I know! I'll just invite her to my house instead!" he said while standing up. That caused several people to stare.

"So...you went to Hinata's house eh?"someone said next to him.

"Oh...didn't see you there Shika!"he said cheesily.

"Had no other place to go,what a drag."he said lazily.

"Soooo...want to know what we and Hinata did? Naruto asked while smirking.

"Ew, I have have no interest in what you and blushy do."

"Well fine! Your missing out then!"

"How troublesome."he got up and walked off somewhere.

Meanwhile

Sakura was walking in the woods where she had been with Kakashi a few days before.

'What's this feeling I'm getting?'she wondered.'Am I really...no I couldn't be. Though I would have felt more comfortable if that was Kakashi kissing me instead of Sasuke.'

She gasped. She was suprised that she thought of Kakash in that way.

"Sakura?" someone said behind her. She gasped and turned around.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just dicided that I should go look out for things."

"Things? Well, I'll just be going now."she giggled nervously.

"Wait. Why do you have to leave so soon? I was going to let you see my face again. Besides, I seen something in my book I wanted to show you."he smiled under his mask. She turned a deep shade of red. He walked over to her.

"Se...sensei."she whispered.

"No need to call me that. Your pretty much grown and besides, no one's around."

'I can't hold it in much longer.'Sakura thought.'I have to...' She pulled his mask down and crashed her lips on his. He gladly accepted. Sakura opened her mouth to let him in. She groaned as their tongues were massaging each other. She broke the kiss. She still had a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Kakashi said grinning.

"K..Kakashi,what is it that you wanted to show me?"Sakura asked.She knew she wanted it. More than she wanted anything else. He threw her a surprised yet joyful look. he pulled out his book.

"Well, if you really want to do this..."he began. He then flipped to a page showing a girl in a bunny suit kissing a grown man and more...

"O...Oh this is nothing! I can do this!" she said relieved. He gave her a smirk.

"That's not all...I get to dress you and you have to do whatever I say. That's how the book went." he said with a grin. Sakura turned scarlet. She let out a high pitched squeak as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled.

"Well, we're not doing this here, that's for sure."

"Um..."

'I'm excited but nervous at the same time...oh no! I'm turning into your average whore! Next he will be making cards of me in the suit and sending them to all his friends! THEN I'll just be your average whore/prostitute!!!!!!!"

Tehe...I have the other chappies written...but not typed XD SORRYS! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahhh!!! Don't touch there!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."he said with a cheesy grin.

"Kakashi-sensei, your such a pervert..."

They arrived at Kakashi's apartment. She was nervous that maybe someone would see her or worse...Sasuke would see her.

"Here ya go."he said putting her down. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon...this way."he pulled her towards a room in the back of the apartment. He closed the door behind him as he then pulled open the closet. He pulled out a bag that had numberous costumes in it.

"Here we are..." he pulled out a pink bunny suit that was backless and showed alot.

"T..that's the costume." she asked with a scarlet blush.

"Yep."he had a cheesy grin.He pulled on her clothes. She touched his hand, he started to look up.

"Can I dress myself...I know that's not how the book goes but.."

"Say no more.."he sighed and started to walk out of the room.

"I never said you couldn't watch Kakashi..."He looked surprised. He took a seat on the bed next to wear Sakura stood. She started to gradually take her clothing off.

'So that's why she looks so flatchested...she holds them back...' he thought silently while staring at her gorgeous body. She glanced at him and saw what he was staring at. She smirked. All her nervousness and shyness had gone away suddenly. She felt the urge to just get this over with. She was now done dressing into her costume. Kakashi stood as he glanced her over.

"Don't forget the ears hun.." he whispered this into her ear as he started to walk out.She put on the fluffy bunny ears and walked out too. She followed him into the living room of the apartment and sat down next to him. She got closer to his ear. She started to nibble on his earlobe as he moaned. She stopped and he glanced her way.

She then stradled his waist. He was a little surprised that Sakura's nervousness was gone. She slipped his shirt over his head and deeply kissed him. They were both having a good time until the doorbell rang.

"Should I go into another room?"Sakura asked a little embarrassed.

"No, it should be alright."he replied as he got up and answered the door. When he opened it he was surpised to see his old shinigami friend, Ichigo.

"Carrot-top? What are you doing here?" he asked cheesily. Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"I came to ask you if you have seen Kon he escaped and..."he stopped as he looked intot he house and saw Sakura!

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A PINK HAIRED RUKIA!!" he yelled this at the top of his voice and quickly ran away.(pink haired rukia came from how rukia loves bunnies )

"Well...that was...yeah..."he closed the door with a slam. He sat back down next to Sakura again."Now where were we?" When he came in for a kiss she pushed him away. He looked a little surprised.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi,can we...stop?" he sighed once more.

"Yeah...you look tense again..." he paused for a second."Sakura...I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and took his cheeks in her hands."You have nothing to be sorry for." She gave him a little peck on the cheek and went into the other room to change.  
When she was done,she came to find Kakashi was no longer there.

'He must have went somewhere else.'she thought and smiled to herself.

While she was walking to her house, someone was following her and she knew that.

"Ok, I know your following so come on out." she said turning around. Someone came out of there hiding.

"Sasuke?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hn." he caught up with her and they walked together. He looked down at her bag and saw a fluffy white ball.

"What is this?"he asked while pulling on the tail. The bunny suit fell out and Sasuke looked surprised. He picked it up off the ground and examined it.

"Ok,explain.What exactly have you been doing Sakura"

Poor Sakura...Just a reminder...this is a KAKASAKU! I love sasusaku too but alot of people wants it to be kakasaku so thats the way its going to be lol..I really like both pairings, but its just the votes...XD Well, the second to last chapter coming in...LESS THAN 3 DAYS!!! YAY! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Um..Sasuke..I can explain about the suit."Sakura studdered.

"What have you been doing?" he asked again,getting impatient.

"Well, you see...Kakashi and I.." Sasuke snorted in disgust. "Listen! It's not like that! We made a...uh...a deal! Yeah, we made a deal." He stared at her for a moment.

"A deal?" he asked not believing a word she said.

"Well yeah..that IS what I said eh?" He turned around and started to walk away from her.

"Wait!"she called after him."You seriously don't like walking alone do you?" He stole a glance at her and then put on a scowl.

"Sakura, you try way too hard." she gasped as her sped up. She also sped up trying to match his speed. She followed along behind him for the time being. She smiled as she glanced at the soft Sakura petals that were falling from a nearby tree.'Beautiful.' she thought as she turned her head back to Sasuke. He was walking silently as if he didn't even know she was there. She was puzzled when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Well,this is my house."

"Oh." she blushed slightly."Well goodbye then."

"You...walked all this way and you don't want to come inside?" he asked with a smirk. She was surprised at what she just heard.'Did he just...invite me into his home?'

"But if you don't want to then..."

"No! I do but...ok." she walked into the house and gasped as she saw beautiful things everywhere. Vases with gorgeous designs, wooden floors and walls that has soft engravings. She was also amazed at how he kept it so clean.

"Sit down." he demanded as he walked farther into the house.She sat down on the soft leather couch and sighed. 'This just seems too perfect.'she thought. Pretty soon she was occompanied by Sasuke. She blushed as soon as she noticed that he had no shirt on. He smirked as he caught her staring.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh...hmm.."she turned her head."Kakashi looks better." she could have sworn she saw a vein pop out of his head."But we all have weaknesses." haha! she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Oh really?"his smirk grew on his face again as he grabbed her wrist and forced his lips on hers. She responded quickly but soon grew tired of it. He hand started to travel up her shirt. She caught his hand and spoke up."Let's stop."she stated.

"Well..did Kakashi stop?" He went back in for another forceful kiss and she pulled away. She immediantly stood up and backed away.

"Isn't this what you wanted Sakura?Your the one who is always coming onto me." There was a minute of silence.

"Stop comparing yourself to Kakashi. He's more of a man than you will ever be. I still love you.I just can't trust you, I really never have..with anything."

He stared for a minute blanky, as if he wasn't thinking of anything, just staring. She turned around and went out the back door. It was a long walk home, but she made it before dark. As she hopped into bed, memories ran through her head like stampeding bulls. She sighed and rolled over on her side and drifted off into a deep sleep. Only the memoried she would make tomarrow would truly make her happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. 'What a great way to start a morning...with a headache.' She hopped out of bed and went to her closet.'Same clothes, everyday...what a drag. Woah, now I'm starting to act like Shikamaru.' She threw on her everyday training clothes and started to fix some breakfast. About 5 seconds after she sat down to eat she heard an obnoxious beating at her door.

"Who the hell..."

"It's me Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Naruto! What do you want?!" she was starting to get annoyed.

"Just wanted to tell you that training is cancelled for today. Kakashi-sensei is going on a mission." After telling her this he backed away from the door and went on his way to meet Hinata.

'That's too bad...maybe I could catch up with him before...' she threw her breakfast away and exited out of the door. About half-way to the bridge she saw him.

"Kakashi!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and started waving her arms wildly.She immediately caught up to him.

"Before you go...can we talk?" He looked at her curiously. He knodded his head yes.

"Follow me." she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

They arrived at another bridge just on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Better make this quick Sakura. I do have a mission you know.."

"Yeah, yeah. But I really need to talk to you!" her expression softened as she looked down into the water. He walked towards her and joined her.

"My my...it sure is a pretty day." He almost whispered.

"Yeah. I have to ask you something."

He looked up at her and their eyes met."Can someone love two people at the same time?"

His eyes widened as he was confused but at the same time curious.

"I guess, but I only love one person right now so how should I know."he replyed. Little did she know, he was smirking under his mask.

"Oh."She looked down sadly into the water.

"Did something happen between you and Sasuke?" her eyes widened as she looked at his reflection in the water.

"Well?" he asked once more.

"I guess you could say that.." she said with a blush on her face. He laughed slightly. Her blush deepened. "I..it's not like I slept with him or anything like that!"

"Oh, of course not..."

"OH c'mon Kakashi, aren't I supposed to give you first dibs?" He looked at her and saw her smirking.

'She thinks she's won...'

"Hmmm..."

"What?...Why do you have that look?!" She was rather oblivious to what he was about to do. He snuck his arm around her waist and pressured her to him.

"Do you love me Sakura?" Sakura blushed at the question and their position.

"Well. I..." She saw his coming for a dive at her lips. She felt his lips push against hers in a swift motion. To her, it felt like time stopped, it always felt this way when she was kissing him. They broke apart after a few minutes of pleasure just from being around each other.

"I don't know Kakashi...that's the problem..."

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you later Saku-chan.." she blushed at her new pet name. She watched him dash back towards the other group.

'We'll just have to see, Kakashi.' her thoughts lead her back to everything they had been through. She smiled, but she couldn't make up her mind. Sasuke...Kakashi.

Whichever way the wind blew, she knew in her heart she would make the right decision..one day.

**The end!!!!**


End file.
